


Lemonade

by machinea



Series: Summer Citrus [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bathrooms, Hand Jobs, M/M, Omorashi, Urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 06:29:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1972437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/machinea/pseuds/machinea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You should always keep hydrated during summer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lemonade

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have a piss fetish, but I sure do like writing about it. Also, bonus at the end note.
> 
> ✿machi

"This is bad," Oikawa frowned, distorting his face in realization.

"What?" Iwaizumi turned to him, wiping off sticky sweat with a hand towel.

It was their first timeout during the second game of their practice match. Aobajousai was in the lead against a neighboring school. Though they were composed of mostly second years, the team was still stronger than they had initially expected.

All players from both teams were dripping with sweat. The teams had been awarded one extra timeout to avoid heatstroke as the gym's air conditioner had been deemed broken just as the afternoon rolled in. Combined with the summertime heat, it had become too much for some people, and the audience, comprised of mostly fangirls, had depleted in size.

Oikawa continued to stare forwards with that unsatisfied look in his face. "I have to pee."

"You couldn't do that before the match?"

"I didn't have to then!" The setter stood in frustration, then immediately sat back down, the sudden movement almost setting him off. He squirmed around in place, "Iwa-chan..."

Glaring with a look that could kill, Iwaizumi groaned. "You're the worst kind of person."

"Well, the AC's been broken, so it's really hot, so I've been drinking all this water to stay hydrated!" Oikawa pouted, bouncing up and down in his seat in urgency.

Now that he thought about it, Iwaizumi had noticed his idiot captain getting constant refills for his sports bottle.

"Iwa-chan, I have to pee!"

The wing spiker grimaced, then looked over to the score board: 12 to 5. They were still doing good against this rookie team. He sighed and stood up.

"Fine, you idiot."

He walked over to the bench with their coach and advisor, Oikawa slowly hobbling over in an attempt to hold everything in.

"Hey, Coach, swap Oikawa out for Shigeru."

"Mm? Why? What's wrong?" Mizoguchi looked at Oikawa, only to see him holding his legs tightly together in an effort not to let something out. Smirking at the pathetic sight, he giggled out, "What, are you constipated?"

A red, hot blush flushed Oikawa's face in anger and embarrassment. "No!"

"Oh? So you popped a boner during the match?" Mizoguchi giggled into his hand.

"I just have to pee, you perverted coach!"

"Hahaha, you didn't before?" He burst out laughing at the ridiculous reason for Oikawa's impairment.

"I didn't have to!" His neck now glowed red.

"Come on, Coach, we don't have a lot of time here," Iwaizumi said, trying to ignore the fact that he was in the same team as these two idiots.

"Fine, fine. You're going too, Iwaizumi?" He settled down and wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Just making sure this dumbass doesn't go running off."

"Oh, good idea. Once they see Oikawa go, the girls in the stands will take off running after him." Mizoguchi gave another smirk to Oikawa who glared back in return. He turned to Iwaizumi again. "Just don't be gone for too long; it's not going to be good to have our best setter and wing spiker missing."

"Yes, sir." Iwaizumi stepped away, taking a hard look at the ‘best setter’ frowning behind him. He sighed in his head, lest Oikawa complained again, and stalked off towards the exit.

"Come on, Bakawa."

The two left the gym, Oikawa struggling behind.

"Iwa-chan, carry me," he whined out, stopping against a wall to regain better control over his bladder.

"Don't be a baby; the bathroom's just right there." Iwaizumi continued on forwards, mindless of the weak shuffling noise behind him. "Those girls are gonna get you if you don't hurry, then you're gonna piss your pants in front of them," he called behind him as loud as possible.

A few people left waiting in the hall turned their heads in curiosity.

Oikawa flushed bright red again and nervously stared back at all the eyes on him. "Ggh...," he grumbled in more embarrassment.

"Come on, are you gonna shit yourself too?" Iwaizumi shouted out.

That did it. Oikawa took off running, hauling it to the restroom, his sneakers streaking a mark on the tile floor. He sighed with relief that it was void of people and stumbled over to the urinals. He stood in front of it for a few seconds before glancing over to Iwaizumi who had calmly strolled in with a slight air of smugness.

The spiker stopped in place only a few feet away, staring at his captain.

"What?"

"Are you gonna watch me go, Iwa-chan?" Oikawa teasingly asked. "Iwa-chan, no, don't," he continued as he started to pull down his shorts.

But before he could even slide them halfway down, the setter felt a hand on his forearm and then a strong tug before slamming against a stall wall.

He heard the loud click of the lock, and soon, he realized he was alone with Iwaizumi. "Huh, I-Iwa-chan, what are you doing?"

"You wanted me to watch you go, then go." Iwaizumi crossed his arms and leaned back against the door, ensuring that Oikawa would have no chance for escape.

"Iwa-chan, that's not funny; I really have to go." Oikawa reached for the lock, only for the wing spiker to seize both wrists and force him back against the wall. He groaned at the impact but squealed as a knee pushed against his bladder.

"I-Iwa-chan, st-stop!" He instinctively closed his legs together and gasped as Iwaizumi pressed even harder.

"What's wrong, Oikawa? Are you going to piss yourself?" Iwaizumi harshly teased back, applying a slight more amount of pressure.

"Iwa-chan!" The setter cried out, attempting to squirm out of the spiker's grip with poor results. The swelling pressure inside him started to hurt, the sharp pain from his full bladder being compressed aching his lower half. He squeezed his legs tighter together, desperate to hold everything in.  He didn't think he could hold it any longer as a few drops of liquid started to dribble out.

"Aah, Iwa..." His breathing grew faster as he continued to rub his thighs together. Before he knew it, his shorts pulled tighter around his groin, and he could feel his cock grow erect, the combination of Iwaizumi's knee barely pressed just above his groin and the hot friction from rubbing of his thighs making him incredibly aroused.

Iwaizumi looked on as his captain's face became redder. Suddenly, something stiff pushed up from below his kneecap. Slightly amused at the situation, he slid his knee down upon the hard budge and roughly nudged against the area. He motioned his knee up and down, careful to perfectly stroke along the bottom of the shaft. He listened quietly to his partner’s soft whines, his own face tinting a light pink from excitement. A small amount of wetness made him stop, and finally, he let go of Oikawa's wrists and stepped back, ready for what was going to happen next.

Immediately, Oikawa took hold of his groin, the feeling of urination overcoming the feeling of arousal. Tears sprung to his eyes as he leaned over and warm piss began to flow down his legs.

"Haah," he breathily moaned out.

The golden liquid seeped through his shorts and dripped off his hand before puddling around his feet. The explosive sound of splashes on the pooling piss echoed all around the stall, making Oikawa even harder at the embarrassing, yet lewd noise.

"Ah, I-Iwa-cha..."

The call of his name triggered Iwaizumi to walk back to his captain. His shoes splashed in the puddle of the practically glowing liquid now fully covering the stall floor.

He swiftly reached between Oikawa's arms and stuck his hand inside the man's shorts, feeling the warmth of the piss still shooting out.

"What–" Oikawa was stopped short as a hand gripped his cock and roughly stroked it. His wet hands moved to Iwaizumi's arm as he tried to wretch it away from him. "Iwa-chan, don't! I'm still– Hah!"

The grip around him tightened, and he froze in pleasure.

"Does it feel good to pee while you're hard?" Iwaizumi whispered while giving a few more hard pumps. Warm piss sputtered out from lighter to harder sprays with each stroke. He could feel it splash up his elbow and waterfalling back down his arm, the makeshift lube making it easier for him to jerk faster.

Oikawa shivered at the hot words being blown into his ear, prompting Iwaizumi to quicken his pace.

"Haa, ye..." He shut his mouth and closed his eyes as the last few drips of piss finally leaked out.

"Ggh," he groaned as a thumb ran over the slit of his cockhead.

"Is it all out now?"

"Ye-yes..." He breathed out, the pressure on his bladder now gone.

"Good." Iwaizumi pulled his hand out, whipping it back and forwards to get rid of the excess liquid. "Stay here; I'll go get you clean clothes."

Oikawa stared in half a stupor as Iwaizumi left the stall. He leaned against the wall, barely being able to support himself. His cock was still hard, and his face was still burning hot. He had to get off. The soaked clothes rubbing against his skin only made the feeling stronger. Biting his lips while pulling his ruined shorts down to his knees, he gripped his cock and began to stroke.

So lost in the pleasure, he didn't even pay any attention to Iwaizumi opening the stall door, a gym bag over his shoulder.

Iwaizumi watched as his captain pumped his own cock with a face of pure pleasure, mouth hanging wide open and eyes half lidded.

Sticky salvia now dribbled from the side of Oikawa's mouth. His breathing became shallower with every tug.

"Hurry up; Coach's getting impatient with you." The spiker said, eyes still watching his captain.

Oikawa glanced up with a dazed look. "Iwa-chan, aah, Iwa..." He pumped faster, hazy eyes concentrated on his childhood friend. He continued to call out Iwaizumi's name. "Ah, Iwa-ch–"

He was suddenly slammed on the wall as the wing spiker pushed their bodies together. A tongue slicked against his, and he could feel hot puffs of air on his face. Another hand wrapped around him, and he moaned into Iwaizumi's mouth as it began to pump him faster.

The friction of their sweaty clothes rubbing together made him lose his mind. He could feel Iwaizumi's erect nipples brush against his own. He gasped loudly as another hand cupped his balls and harshly tugged on them.

The mouth at his pulled away and moved next to his ear, "Come already."

Oikawa shied back, "Mn, Iwa-chan..." He tried to push him back with his free hand, but most of his strength was gone.

Iwaizumi easily pushed forwards and moved back to the mouth hanging open in pleasure. Lapping up the sticky drool dripping down, he took Oikawa's tongue into his mouth, lightly biting and sucking at it.

The sensation, along with the rough pulls at his testicles and quickened pumps of his cock, took the setter over the edge. He suddenly whipped his head back, mouth wide open as he screamed out, "Aah, ah!"

Hot cum spurted out, splattering up between both their chests. It slowly dribbled down their hands and plopped in large drops on the piss covered floor.

The wing spiker tightened his grip, giving a few more heavy pumps as his captain whimpered into his ear.

"Haah, hah, hah," he exhaled heavily as the last of his cum shot out.

Iwaizumi stepped back, staring at his sticky cum-covered hand. He raised it to his mouth, licking off some of the semen. "That was a lot; you were sure pent up, huh?"

"Hah, hah, sh-shut up," Oikawa managed to mumble out as he recovered from his orgasm.

Iwaizumi smiled before leaning in for a kiss. He slowly pulled away again and laughed at Oikawa's pout. He took a step back, splashing some of the liquid on the floor onto his shoes. Glancing down, he pointed at the floor. “This was sure pent up too.”

"Shut up!"

✿

They came back to the gymnasium, Oikawa newly dressed in clean clothing.

Seijou was still in the lead, albeit with only a two point difference since the good twenty minutes their two best players had been gone for.

"Oh, the hero returns with his princess," Mizoguchi watched them walk to him sluggardly. "So, want to explain to me why you guys were gone for so long? And why you," he pointed to Iwaziumi, "came back to get Oikawa's gym bag?"

He was clearly furious with them, not to mention that the intense heat made it worse.

The two childhood friends glanced over at each other, more sweat beading from their hairline as their coach stared them down with a killer scrowl.

Iwaizumi coughed, drawing all attention to him. Attempting to avoid all eye contact, he looked away and scratched at his cheek. He sneaked a look back to Mizoguchi, who was now more curious than mad, though just barely. All he could do was hum out a long groan as the summer heat and nervousness made him sweat.

Oikawa, unable to take the building pressure, spoke out, "Coach-," only to be interrupted.

"The girls got to him, and he pissed his pants."

"Iwa-chan!"

**Author's Note:**

> ✿
> 
> "Hey, Iwa-chan, what are we going to do about the floor?" Oikawa had just finished getting dressed, tucking his clean jersey into his shorts. He sploshed about the puddle of urine covering the stall floor, taking mind not to wet his drying shoes.
> 
> Iwaizumi stared down at the dirtied floor. A few hard and silent seconds passed by, and as the last sweat dropped from Oikawa's head, he look up again, making sure to make direct eye contact with his nervous captain.
> 
> "I'll rub your nose in it and tell you 'no.'"
> 
> "Don't treat me like a dog!"


End file.
